


in which jay and lloyd are pranksters and infect the whole house

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Ninjago Discord Fire vs. Ice Writing Tournament 2019 [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: When Wu had first taken in Lloyd, he got along with Jayimmediately.Within the first few days of meeting him, they had begun to plot against the rest of the people living in the house.It had begun with little pranks and escalated to a bit more than those.





	in which jay and lloyd are pranksters and infect the whole house

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the third round of the Ninjago Discord Writing contest was to write something 'funny.'
> 
> Here's that.
> 
> This takes place in a modern au, as if they lived with us now. In 2019 or whatever year it is when you're reading this.  
Wu has taken them all into his house, assuming that parents were unable to fake care of them I guess? Or idk, interpret it how you please :)

When Wu had first taken in Lloyd, he got along with Jay _immediately_.

Within the first few days of meeting him, they had begun to plot against the rest of the people living in the house.

It had begun with little pranks. Every picture of a person in the house now had Nicolas Cage's face. Every DVD they had was now just 2003's the Cat in the Hat (no one knew where they got the money to get that many discs, no one even asked). Never Gonna Give You Up played for 3 hours straight one day, getting louder every replay, until someone could figure out how to stop it.

But as time went on, the pranks got a little more focused on one person at a time, and sometimes against one another.

There was the day that they set up a whole Rube Goldberg machine just to dump a bucket of water on Kai's head. It contained him tripping over a wire, a crap ton of dominos, a marble, and more. Kai was not happy in the slightest. ("You messed up my hair!" He yelled.)

Another day, they dyed a bunch of Zane's shirts pink by putting them in with Kai's red laundry. Jay still protests that it wasn't him and only Lloyd that did that. Lloyd still hasn't disagreed.

They put a piece of rubber cake in the fridge once. Cole actually tried to take a bite out of it. And he did end up doing that. Jay had to stop him.

They knew not to mess with Wu or Nya. Wu could easily punish them, while Nya... Nya was just scary.

And then the prank war began.

It went on for a long while, Jay and Lloyd pranking each other back and forth as much as possible. Surprisingly, Wu didn't know that it was going on, they held it under enough wraps.

Day after day, it was prank after prank. Sometimes others would get roped into to helping or become a victim.

The moments where a prank went off, there was usually a shout and then silence. A few moments later, laughing from the other side.

But when Nya joined in, it all went to hell.

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day, one of the set aside 'truce days' as called by the pair of pranksters.

Wu was out in the garden, Kai, Cole, and Zane were watching TV, and Lloyd and Jay were in the latter's room reading the Starfarer Comics. Nya was nowhere to be seen.

"Wanna play a trick on everyone this time?" Jay spoke up through the quiet, flipping a page of the comic and scribbling a note down on a piece of paper.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "What are we even gonna do? Put out a cake pan and fill it with slips of paper that have brown Es on them?"

"Now _that's_ boring." Jay grumbled.

"The deal was we couldn't hurt anyone. Ever."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't think of anything."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I'll give you a bit. I'm going back to my comic." He brought up the magazine to cover his face.

"Ugh." Jay tapped his pencil on the piece of paper in front of him, thinking. "Wait-" He straightened up, "Wait!" He jumped to his feet and ran toward the door. "I have an idea-" His sentence was quickly cut off by him running into plastic wrap that was over the doorframe. "Ow..."

Lloyd snorted as the other dropped to the ground. "You _fell_ for that, dude."

"No need to rub it in," Jay groaned, "Why did you do this to me?"

"It's a truce day, Jay. Wasn't me."

A sharp laugh could be heard from out in the hallway, making Jay sit up quickly. "Then who did that?!"

"I did," Nya laughed, stepping in front of the door and peeling off the plastic wrap. "I got ya, and guess what? She pulled out a camera with a smirk, "I got it on tape as well." She turned on her heel and walked off, leaving the two alone.

Jay's head whipped around to look at Lloyd. "We are _so_ getting back at her."

Lloyd rolled his eyes once more.

* * *

As it ended up, Lloyd and Jay joined forces to go up against her. Cole and Zane had joined Nya for the heck of it, while Kai had joined Jay and Lloyd because he didn't want to be on the same team as his sister. Wu was still in the dark.

Prank after prank left each team ahead by a few points on the 'prank board,' something created by Jay to keep track of points and see who was winning this 'war.' The more complicated the prank, the more points you got. It ended when it ended.

They had to approach Nya about the 'no hurting' rule before she did anything brash, and she reluctantly agreed to it. So, she decided that her team would be better from the start.

Mornings would be quiet until someone set off a prank, giving points to a team. Sometimes someone would be up all night setting something up and then they'd be asleep all day.

Wu was beginning to grow suspicious. They had hidden it for so long, and they could surely hide this war for longer.

Right?

* * *

Wrong.

It wasn't long before Wu found out.

And it _wasn't_ good.

He had accidentally set off a trap meant for Kai, a replica of the one initially made when just Lloyd and Jay were pranking.

And he was quickly doused in water.

"What was that?!" He demanded, glaring at Nya, who covered her mouth in surprise. "So?"

"I-" She began, but paused. "That wasn't meant for you, it was for Kai-"

"What do you mean not meant for me?"

"Well I-"

The others had found their way in, Zane and Cole behind Nya. Kai stood behind Wu with a smirk as Lloyd and Jay watched from the doorway.

"I see you all know something I do not." Wu crossed his arms, "Now I would like an explanation."

They remained quiet until Jay spoke. "It started with me and Lloyd pranking and it kinda turned into a war. The rule was to never hurt anyone."

"You're all grounded. No more pranking."

"For our own good." Zane stated, nodding.

Wu sighed, "Yes, for your own good."

"Now, who won?" Kai laughed, "It was probably us, because-"

Lloyd had already fished out his phone. "Well, adding the point for this prank to their side... We are-"

"Winning?"

"Tied. We end with a tie."

"Dammit."

"Hah!"

* * *

No one told Wu when a life-size cutout of Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man appeared overnight, saying "Pizza Time" whenever you walked past it.

Jay would be lying if he knew nothing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
